


Relationship(?) Troubles & Taking Things Further?

by chivalin



Series: Inibri x Overseer Harkun [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Arguing, Early Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Portraying the rocky early relationship between Overseer Harkun and Inibri, a former slave turned sith lord.





	1. Relationship(?) Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starts out sweet and cuddly but turns into a fight, from Harkun's view

Harkun pushed Inibri gently towards the bed, and the sith laughed, actually  _laughed_ , while falling on to it. Harkun was grinning when he swiftly came on top of him, moving them more to the center. He kissed Inibri, tasting the inside of the Twi’lek’s mouth that was willingly opening to him.

“You’re in a good mood,” Harkun noted in between their kissing. “It’s hard not to be, when I’m with you,” Inibri murmured. It made Harkun blush, even though he knew the sith enough to know that something else had turned his mood good, not him. Still, he liked to think that there was some kernel of truth in those words.

“Are you just going to look at me, or actually do something?” Inibri asked. There was the smallest crack in his façade, which told Harkun that it was best to forget about thinking too much. “Just admiring how you look,” Harkun said. “It’s been a while since you have been here.”

Inibri hummed at that, clearly not being interested in talking. He pulled Harkun closer and started to fiddle with his clothing, his clawed gloves scratching the man’s skin. Harkun shuttered and returned to giving kisses to the sith. He was getting sufficiently aroused, when Inibri’s wandering hands didn’t stop groping and palming him firmly.

“Aah, can you do that-”, Harkun started but froze when he heard a beeping sound. Oh no. Before he could react, Inibri had Force pushed him to the floor. The sith whisked past him, watching intently the holocomm he had pulled out of his pocket. “I need to take this,” he said, all the warmth and teasing gone from his voice.

Harkun opened his mouth to answer but Inibri was already gone. He stared at the door and sighed, lifting himself back onto the bed, rubbing his back that had hit the floor. “Sure. Go ahead, Inibri. You’re an important sith, so  _of_   _course_  you have to answer your calls,” Harkun mumbled to himself and then felt tightness in his chest. “As long as you come back.”

In moments like these, Harkun couldn’t help but wonder what was really between them. Sure, they spent time together. Mostly,  _always_ , in his bedroom in Korriban, while having sex – not that he was complaining about that. Inibri was very good and depending on the Twi’lek’s mood, Harkun could be overwhelmingly aroused, or be scared of getting stabbed to death  _while_  being overwhelmingly aroused.  

Still, they had never had something so simple as a date. Harkun wasn’t counting the time when Inibri had been pursuing him in that either, as that had felt more of a really long and increasingly awkward foreplay. But getting back to the point, their pattern was usually more or less the same. Inibri came to him whenever he wanted to have sex, and then left usually shortly after his needs had been satisfied.  

Harkun wouldn’t have found it that bothersome if he offered something special to the sith but alas, their encounters never strayed far from the basics. So, if he was so interesting to Inibri, why wasn’t the sith staying with him longer?

“I need to go.”

Harkun blinked and looked to the door, where the source of his current thoughts was. Inibri looked cold and detached, and came to pick up his things without saying another word. It was like if he expected Harkun to just accept this. Again.

“Are you sure you have to leave?” Harkun asked, rising from the bed. The build-up frustration from all the previous times the Twi’lek had dumped him for something else, could be heard from his voice. However, Inibri merely gave him an annoyed look. “I am. This is important. Did you not hear what I just said?”

Harkun bit his lip, crossing his arms. He opened his mouth to speak but Inibri interrupted him with a rather cruel snort, formed from annoyance. “Your false bravado has never work on me,” Inibri said. Even if the sith’s coldness hurt, Harkun wasn’t going to back down now.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, and felt a little triumphant when Inibri looked at him confused. However, the confusion was quickly turned to guardedness, which made the Twi’lek crouch a little and eye him warily. “Do enlighten me,  _overseer,_ ” Inibri said mockingly. Harkun growled. “If you’re always in such a hurry to leave, why do you even come here? I’m sure that you can find someone equally pleasing in Kaas City, so you don’t have to travel all the way down here when you want to have sex!”

Harkun was breathing in heavily, barely controlling his anger. It wasn’t helping his situation to see Inibri so calm and controlled. There was a long, tense silence between them, while they were measuring each other. The Twi’lek eventually straightened his back a little, some of his guardedness disappearing.

“I have my own reasons for coming to you,” Inibri said. Harkun’s anger had lessened a little but not enough so that he could leave this be. “Oh? And, what might those things be? Because, if this is some sort of an elaborated ruse that will get me killed in the end, I implore you to just stab me right here and now, to save us both the trouble,” Harkun spat out. Inibri looked at him, his cold red-tinted eyes peering into his soul.

Instead of impaling him with a lightsaber, strangling him with the Force or crisping him with lightning, Inibri simply just frowned. “I really need to go. If you have calmed down enough for the next time I come to see you, we may discuss this further.”

Harkun’s mouth dropped in disbelief. He watched how Inibri straightened his back completely and, without a second glance to him, left the room. Harkun stared at the door in silence for a few moments, before growling in frustration. Great. Inibri had made  _him_ look like the villain.

He huffed, Force pushing some of the stuff off the shelves in protest, feeling deep satisfaction when they dropped to the floor. However, after a few moments had passed, he stared at  _his_  broken things, starting to feel foolish. What was the point in continuing to do this, if they couldn’t discuss their problems like adults, instead of resulting to petty behavior?


	2. Taking Things Further?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inibri reflects over what happened, and how he should proceed going further

Inibri’s face was twisted in a deep scowl when he stared at the datapad on the table. He wanted to focus on work but couldn’t, as his thoughts were still on him.

_Harkun._

The Twi’lek shifted and looked around the small ship that had no one else in it, but him and the pilot droid. He sighed, and rested against the back of the couch, allowing himself to relax a little, while pulling his legs against his chest.

Inibri tried to think what he had done wrong to make Harkun lash out like that. It seemed like he had done the exact same thing as all the other times, when he had had to unexpectedly leave. He had been polite and to the point, and there shouldn’t have been any misconceptions about anything, unless… this had been one too many times he had done it. Inibri bit his lip. Of course, it had to be that.

He hugged his legs tighter, thinking furiously what he should do next. He could either continue this, and try to soothe out Harkun’s anger in some way. However, that had the risk of the man leaving him, which made Inibri’s heart skip a beat. No, that wouldn’t do.

But, it nearly made him as unhappy to think about his second option. Harkun clearly had not understood why he continued coming to him, so he would have to show that he  _cared_ \- Inibri’s thoughts came to an abrupt stop and he frowned.

His heart was beating faster, when he focused on the word  _cared._  It made him tense and uncomfortable, but the images of him and Harkun together insistently showed up in his mind. The man being close and kissing him, wrapping his arms around him. The way he always smiled, looking happy and eager, when Inibri came to visit. Or, the way he tried to keep him in bed, after they had had sex, clearly wishing to stay together longer.

Inibri’s throat tightened and he swallowed with difficulty.

He breathed out shakily and let his legs fall back to the ship floor. He spent a few minutes to calm himself down, and then took the datapad from the table. He opened a blank page and started to carefully list ideas that would help him show his appreciation towards Harkun.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
